A Chase for Zorro
by mjf2468
Summary: Unknown to Diego and Felipe, the Alcalde had thought up a plan which might expose Zorro. Zorro discovers this as he was about to leave the pueblo one day. The Alcalde had hired an Indian guide to track Zorro to his lair. An exploration of Diego's thoughts during the show-down with Grey Wing in NWZ "The Chase".


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while. Some dialogue and scenes are from the episode "The Chase", written by Michael Marks.

Summary: An exploration of Diego's thoughts during the show-down with Grey Wing in NWZ "The Chase". The Alcalde, in an attempt to capture Zorro, hires an Indian tracker to help him find Zorro's lair. Will the plan succeed?

 **AN: Thank you for checking out this story. I thought this episode would be excellent to write up the tension Diego was feeling throughout this episode, knowing how close he came to being discovered. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Oh, and I apologize for the derogatory slang towards the Native American as a whole. The show occasionally showed the Alcalde's prejudice, and so I thought Luis would use such words. Such beliefs and words are not mine.**

 **AN2: Corrected the name and spelling of the Indian to Grey Wing.**

Alcalde Luis Ramon had come up with yet another attempt at gaining the upper hand in his fight with Zorro. Perhaps if he'd hire the right man, they could track Zorro to his hideout and capture him that way. The Alcalde could hardly hide his anticipation for Zorro to meet his supposed downfall.

The Indian known as Grey Wing was claimed to be the best tracker of the territory. It took some work, but the Alcalde was able to find out about him and arrange a meeting. Taking even more effort was the actual act of hiring the Indian to do the job for him. Ramon had to swallow his reluctance to work with a so-called 'savage', without acknowledging that Grey Wing was just as reluctant to work with him as well. However, the amount of gold Grey Wing was offered made up for any reluctance he usually felt with working with a white man.

The day of the fateful meeting, Zorro had come to the pueblo causing his usual amount of trouble. This time, though, the Alcalde was sure, would be his downfall. He luckily had arranged Grey Wing to be in the pueblo, ready to see Zorro in action and to begin the process of tracking him.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

After Zorro did his usual posturing and lecturing, he was about to leave when his attention was caught by the unknown man in the pueblo. The eyes of Grey Wing met those of Zorro's. Zorro held his gaze despite the small shiver down his back at the possible danger which now existed. He swallowed his flippant reply to the Alcalde, nodded solemnly at Grey Wing as if to say, "Let the games begin". Fighting against all instincts, Zorro slowly rode Toronado out of town, wishing to communicate he wasn't afraid of anyone, no less an Indian tracker.

The next time Zorro faced Grey Wing, it was without the mask, but of course Grey Wing did not know this. Or at least Diego hoped he did not. However, the way Grey Wing considered Diego as Diego apologized for disturbing the sheep which had wiped away Zorro's tracks Diego wondered if Grey Wing suspected anything. Diego knew he'd be a fool not to consider that possibility. The last thing Diego wanted was to fall under Grey Wing's consideration, but the tracks had to be destroyed. However, the action didn't withhold the possible danger.

The third time Diego felt the cold, calculating stare of Grey Wing was when Diego pointed out the quicksand on his father's land. Diego knew he had to agree to accompany them, to try to lead them off the track. His conscience also couldn't allow him to let the Alcalde led his men blindly around their lands, only to end up in the dangerous quicksand. However, when Grey Wing met his eyes in a cold, unwavering stare, Diego questioned whether it was indeed perhaps not the smartest thing he could have done.

But the worst was about to happen. Diego had reluctantly decided to include Felipe in attempting to mislead Grey Wing by having him ride Toronado to create false trails. He knew it was a chancy thing to do, but he had no better idea how to distract Grey Wing.

Diego had difficulty hiding his fear and displeasure when he realized Felipe had made the mistake of going into the abandoned mine shaft to supposedly mislead the Alcalde. Diego knew Felipe had panicked and hoped to hide from the search party. Instead, what resulted was Felipe caught inside the cave, resulting in his having to walk further back into the cave. To prevent anyone else from getting hurt, Diego had to do some quick thinking and rush to offer to go into the cave himself, despite the speculative look Grey Wing gave him.

Luckily, it all ended well, despite the odds. Diego was able to lead himself and Felipe to safety after being almost trapped by a rockslide. He then was able to don his Zorro costume, rescue the others despite the Alcalde's interference, and sneak back into the cave and come out as bewildered Diego.

Diego didn't know what to think when Grey Wing walked away from the Alcalde, leaving the proverbial thirty pieces of silver (or the actual pesos payment) behind. But it appeared Zorro got away scotch-free once again, with his secret identity intact.

Or at least Diego thought so. Until Grey Wing showed up at the hacienda, claiming to be tracking once again Toronado's trail. Pretending to be alarmed at the mention of Zorro being near, Diego had commanded Felipe to go into the hacienda and to load a rifle. However, he could tell Grey Wing was not misled.

Indeed, the Indian's next words confirmed Diego's fears. Diego watched in apprehension as Grey Wing looked curiously at Felipe and asked, "Is that a rash on your neck?"

Unfortunately, Felipe's hand reached up and touched a red patch on the side of his neck. Felipe looked guilty, as if he knew he'd done something wrong.

Diego thought he better rush in and explain, and hopefully distract. "He…He doesn't speak."

"But he does eat berries. And too many of them will cause such a rash."

Diego hoped by his being amused Grey Wing would become distracted. He grabbed Felipe by the back of his neck and gave him a little shake. "So my father and I keep telling him." Diego casually walked over to a bush covered in red berries, which they luckily had in their back yard as well. "As you can see, he's nearly eaten the entire bush clean." Diego picked a berry from the tree and popped it in his mouth. He smiled at Grey Wing but quaked inside as he waited for the Indian's answer.

Grey Wing smiled, seemingly acknowledging what Diego said as truth, but the smile quickly disappeared. "If Zorro should ever cross your path, tell him I owe him my life."

Diego decided to leave the tree and walk back to stand on the other side of Felipe. Even though most of his fear had been relieved, Diego remained cautious and continued to carry on the charade. "That's highly unlikely, Grey Wing. But if that should ever happen, I would be happy to give him your message."

Grey Wing nodded and turned his horse to ride away.

As Diego watched the Indian leave without another word, Felipe reached over to pick a berry from the bush. Without looking, Diego slapped him up the backside of his head. Felipe turned to Diego and defiantly popped the berry into his mouth despite the slap and the nearness of Grey Wing. Diego reached out with both hands to pretend he was going to choke Felipe, but Felipe was quick enough to avoid Diego's grasp and run towards the hacienda.

Diego rolled his eyes at Felipe's exuberant behavior. He turned to watch Grey Wing ride further away, and breathed a sigh of relief, allowing himself to relax now that their close call was now over.

 **AN: A slightly different story. I know some people don't like to read stories that rehash the episodes, but I love to read and write ones which explore the characters' thinking, since we don't get that often with television or movies. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and if you are feeling kind, please let me know what you thought. Always appreciated.**


End file.
